


再見

by JiaTang



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Gen, 我流理解與解釋, 水澤悠, 水澤美月, 親情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaTang/pseuds/JiaTang
Summary: 水澤美月再見到水澤悠已經是十年後的事情。
Relationships: Mizusawa Haruka/Mizusawa Mizuki
Kudos: 1





	再見

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 時間是劇場版後的十年  
> 2\. 私設Amazon的外觀退化速度比人類慢很多  
> 3\. 看完1+2+劇場版的心情產物，有一定程度的解讀不同，若有錯請不要計較

水澤美月再見到水澤悠已經是十年後的事情。

自從十年前，她為了掩護悠逃走，右大腿被衝鋒槍的子彈擊傷，沒有及時得到救護，隨即又發生了許多事，她心急如焚地拖著腿傷四處走動，最後腿傷發炎，她的筋骨永久受損，成了不得不與拐杖終身為伍的殘疾。

經過這麼多年的訓練，水澤美月移動的速度已與平常人無異，甚至能在後山，驅趕走意外跑進福利院後坡的小動物們。時間一天天過去，原本及肩的短髮慢慢變長，都快到了腰部，她變得更加穩重沉靜，逐漸出落成永遠帶著淺笑的大人。  
那些孩子的成長似乎都靜止在青春時期，他們的樣貌都停留在十七八歲，此後就再也沒有明顯的外觀變化，經歷與外貌的差距，那些孩子開始叫她「媽媽」。

美月第一次被他們在餐桌上這樣呼喚時，瞬間眼淚停不住的流，連她都不明白自己為何而哭。海地默默地拿著餐巾擦去美月臉上的淚痕，只是帶著一種懇求與敬崇的眼神看著她。她是人類、他們是Amazon，吃與被吃的食物鏈關係，水澤美月一直都很明白這中間的界線，然而這些孩子都是孤單的個體，跟她一樣，作為孤獨的生物，儘管他們是不應同存的種族，她總是希望能夠守護他們直到生命的盡頭，誕生在這個世間的旅程不要一個人太過孤獨。  
這份悲戚的溫暖傳達給了這群Amazon，並得到了相應的回報。

美月環抱住坐在她身旁的海地，欣然笑著主持餐前的祝禱，眼淚還是撲簌簌的掉。

在一個冬季的早晨，彷彿心領神會，她來到了當初與悠一同被救起的湖邊，湖面上還籠罩著一層薄霧，後頭傳來沙沙的腳步聲，一聲一聲地踏在枯黃的葉上。美月轉過頭，看見穿著軍綠色大衣的水澤悠，有些羞怯地對她招手，微微一笑，他依舊是十年前的樣子。

「好久不見。」水澤悠打了聲招呼，一切似乎都沒變，宛如複製了當年的重逢。  
「好久不見，悠。」

美月以為自己會哭，但喜悅的心情強烈地壓倒了所有，她拄著拐杖快步走到悠的身邊，左手緊緊抓著悠的手臂，看著悠淳靜的眼神，美月激動地一句話都說不出，嘴唇抿成了淡粉色，她想如17歲的高中女生一樣，抱著悠興奮大叫，但她慢慢地深呼吸，最終放開了手，帶著淺笑看著他。

悠的外表跟福利院的Amazon們一樣，絲毫沒有改變，而她卻逐漸年長，再過一個十年，她大概會長得更像母親。美月忍不住地想，如果再過一個十年呢？悠還會認出她來嗎？

悠小心的拉著美月的手，靠在一旁的樹幹坐下，兩人一起靜靜的看著湖面，陽光隨著霧氣的消退逐漸閃耀，照射在水面上，碎成波光。

「那些人……我是指福利院的孩子們，他們還好嗎？」  
「大家都很好，我們甚至有多出來的野菜，我還托志藤先生他們幫我們送到店面去販賣，賺了一些小錢。」  
「是嗎。」悠溫柔的笑著，「志藤先生他們很常過來這邊嗎？狀況也還好嗎？」  
「嗯，他們任命於我母親，負責監管這些Amazon的情況，這裡是僅剩的Amazon了，都市內都已經確定驅逐乾淨了。」

美月從大衣內，拿出她這十年貼身攜帶、僅存的一發壓裂彈，撫摸著槍上光滑的表層，看向一旁的悠。

「悠，除了你以外。連母親都掌握不到你的行蹤。」

悠看著美月手上的壓裂彈，不發一語，他又看向美月，伸手握住了槍，什麼話都沒有說，他們就這樣互看了好幾分鐘。

悠臉上的笑容在沉默中消失，取而代之的是哀戚的平靜。

「我有事情拜託妳。」  
「什麼事？」  
「下次、我再出現妳的面前時，能用這把槍殺了我嗎？」

美月沒有搭腔，她嘆了口氣。  
壓裂彈是她最初始純粹的保護源頭，17歲的她被悠所保護、但他卻在那一刻因為種族而選擇離去；22歲的她為了不成為累贅，加入4C保護自己，直到又遇見了悠，冰冷金屬的低溫刺痛著她的雙掌，她看著悠站在她前方，到那時美月才明白，自己所期盼的，只是想要保護他而已。那樣溫和的笑容，身邊卻一個人都沒有，這一刻她內心最深處的願望才終於在腦海浮現。  
這個人陪伴了她最孤寂的高中歲月，但她卻無能為力地看著悠獨自踏上孤寂的一生。  
她想賜予他死亡的寧靜，同時又希望遵循他的願望：活下去。

壓裂彈是她能夠保護悠的最終手段，她的理智與感性都在吶喊著答應他的要求。

「不，」美月撥開悠握住槍的手，將壓裂彈放回懷中，「如果我要離開了，我會去找你，在這之前你都不准再見我。」  
「美月，妳知道嗎，我有時會想起夢久，想起她就會想起咀嚼的口感與味道，妳知道嗎。」  
「但你還是克制著自己，坐在湖邊，跟一個人類聊天。」  
「因為美月是我想保護的人，還有那些孩子也是。」  
「悠，我也是，所以你不能拿我當藉口。」

悠搖頭苦笑著，美月責備他的語氣與神情間，都充滿著無法言語的溫柔冀望。活下去啊、笨蛋、你怎麼能夠認輸、你都活下來了、不要死、好好活著。

夢久的滋味始終無法忘卻，他越不去想就越是會如夢魘般浮現。漢堡肉的味道越來越淡了，抑制劑也被他所拔除，如果自己終有一天也會變成吃人的怪物，不如在最壞的情況發生之前，先一步放棄自己的生命。

於是他又出現在美月眼前。

但美月卻阻止了他。

「抱歉，美月，這要求果然很任性呢。」  
「悠你才不任性呢，一點也不。」

美月笑著挽住悠的手臂，把頭靠在了悠的肩膀，聲音很輕，說著最後的道別。

「我向你承諾，你若發生了異變，我一定會親手送你離開，我向你保證。」  
「美月，謝謝妳。」

悠感激地握上美月的手，在寒冷的冬季晨陽裡溫暖她冰冷的手指，美月感受著悠手掌的溫度，唯有此時她不願意把悠看作是Amazon，他明明是個人類，一個希望所有人和平生存、擁有柔軟的心的人類，不是嗎。

悠載了美月一程，送她回到了福利院門口。  
他沒有意思要多加逗留，在門口與美月道別。

「我走了。」  
「嗯，路上小心。」

悠沒有留戀地騎著摩托車絕塵而去，美月站在路中央，目送著他的背影逐漸遠離，直至他消失無蹤。  
他們誰也沒對誰說再見。

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的第一次不知道CB名要怎麼打。  
> 看完劇場版覺得第二季收得很好（


End file.
